On My Father's Wings
by Beaner-Bop
Summary: (Slight AU) Just a story on Videl thinking about her father after he dies in a shooting while she's in school. *One-Shot*


On My Father's Wings

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: A belated father's day fic.

-

Disclaimer: Nada and Lyrics belong to the Corrs.

-

Videl sighed silently as she watched the water on the lower part of the beach. She brought her hands up to her face and covered it, hoping that no one would come and find her, seeing her tears. The small burning sensations that started in her eyes and slowly trickled down her cheeks.

****

If you were with me now

I'd find myself in you

If you were with me now 

Your the only one who knew 

All the things we planned to do
    
    
    She stood as the last of the sunset was visible over the horizon and turned her back to it - trying to make it hurt like she did, or as she felt when she thought the world had turned its back on her. She began to climb up, to the highway that passed the beach and began to walk slowly as she tried to get the feeling she had a few short months ago. A feeling that you never know you had till you felt it missing.
    Just…feeling whole.
    

****

I want to live my life 

The way you said I would

With courage as my light

Fighting for what's right 
    
    
    She had prayed so hard that this day wouldn't come - that someone would go and have a little mercy on her. She's heard of the pain - Gohan did his best to tell her when she asked through her tears one day, he knew what it felt like, he'd already bee there and somehow, had lived through it.

****

Like you made me believe I could

And I will fly on my father's wings 

To places I have never been 

There is so much I've never seen

And I can feel his heartbeat still 

Videl knew, that if she closed her eyes hard enough, she could still feel as though she was six years old - after her mother had left the two of them, and her father was struggling to at least get something that resembled food on the table. She felt a tear escape the tight barricade that was her eye. For some reason, she began to ponder on that tear.

All alone, silently moving, and for some reason - it was hard to see. Just like the 'real' her…he used to see the real her.

****

And I will do great things

On my father's wings

This world I'll never see 

****

My dreams that just won't be

Videl didn't want to admit it, but so many of her dreams just escaped from her hands the instant that she heard the announcement at school.

__

"……….Hercule Satan has been shot and has died a fe-"

She was told later that she was supposed to hear the announcement first and alone, but apparently some of the staff thought it would be better if everyone heard it at once. Videl would've done something to them, had it not been for the fact that Gohan was trying to calm her down at his house while she was sobbing her eyes out.

She brought her wrist to her face and tried to wipe some more salt off of her eyes.

****

This horse's stride

With one days ride 

****

Will have covered more

Distance than me

But I will fly on my father's wings

To places I have never been

There is so much

I've never seen

And I can feel his heartbeat still

Videl closed her eyes again and began remembering as much about her father as she could as another car zoomed by her.

****

And I will do great things

__

"Videl! Taking part of that camp will help open your mind to more things about the martial arts!"

"But I don' wanna go! I wanna stay here with you daddy!"

"I gonna have to work all the time Vid-"

"But it's summer!"

"An adult's luck, come on Videl…"

****

On my father's wings

__

"Dad…I don't get this…"

"Videl, we just went over this-"  
_"Well, I don't get it again!"_

"Vide I have a guest, God, fine-"

"No, if you don't want to help, don't. You just go back into that room…with, with that BITCH you're trying to replace as mom!"

"Videl!"

****

Someday with his spirit to guide me

__

"Videl…who just won the World Cup?"

"……you…?"

"Yep!"

"…YES! You rule dad!"

****

And his memory beside me I will be free to

__

"Dad - I can't believe you **lied** about that!"

"Videl, I-I-"

"You-You-WHAT? Lied to the whole fucking WORLD is what you did. I can-I can't believe you did that…and everything you said and CLAIMED! Kami, I wonder why anybody hasn't figured it out yet. It's sort of obvious, isn't it?"

"Now you stop right there- I did it for you!"

"For me? You LIED to the whole WORLD for me? Dad - all we needed was the God damned money, not the publicity - Gah…all we needed was food. I didn't need THIS!"

****

Fly on my father's wings

__

"Why are you going out with that boy? You're to good for him!"

"Dad - just, shut up! It's MY life, not yours, and gah! I'm leaving!"

"Videl, you get back here right this instant - we aren't done talking about alien boy yet!"

"Shut UP dad!"

****

To places I have never been

__

"…I'm sorry I lied Videl."

"…What are you apologizing? Isn't it sort of LATE to do so? And why just to me? Don't you have a whole world to apologize to?"

"Because I wouldn't give a damn what the world would think if they found out Videl. You're the only one that matters to me."

"…you haven't done a very good show of it."

"…I was a pure idiot."

****

There is so much I've never seen

__

"This summer Videl, I PROMISE - we'll do something together, we'll run away from the reporters and do whatever you want! Hell, I'll even let you take Monkey boy!"

"His name is Gohan dad."

"Monkey Boy, Gokan, or han, or whatever."

****

And I can feel his heartbeat still

__

"Have a good day at school, sweety!"

"Yeah, right."

****

And I will do great things

Small crinklings alert to students that an announcment is going to come on soon.

****

On my father's wings

"We are…we are…sad to report that today, Hercule Satan was shot and died a few-" She never heard past that part, everyone was whimpering and some were downright crying by that time. Videl, though, seemed to be the only one in shock, which would surprise her later on when she thought about it.

__

'How could he die?'

****

On my father's wings

"I miss you daddy…"

-

A/N: My belated Father's Day fic…sort of depressing, ain't it?

Beaner-Bop


End file.
